


Love after Death

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Clarke dealing with Lexa's death, F/F, I haven' seen an episode of the 100 since lexa died so this will not be up to date with canon, Not A Fix-It, Post Lexa's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke sat in the corner of her room, staring out the window, there was an emptiness in her heart, in her <em>soul</em>. It was like a part of her was ripped away from her. But the truth was, a part of her <em>was</em> ripped away.</p><p>She reached for her notebook, opening it to the page where she had been sketching Lexa. <em>Lexa</em>, who she would never see again except for when she looked at her drawing. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Love after Death

Clarke sat in the corner of her room, staring out the window, there was an emptiness in her heart, in her  _soul_. It was like a part of her was ripped away from her. But the truth was, a part of her  _was_ ripped away.

She reached for her notebook, opening it to the page where she had been sketching Lexa.  _Lexa_ , who she would never see again except for when she looked at her drawing. 

Her fingers traced gently over the drawing, careful to not let it ruin it, her drawing wasn't the most perfect and it certainly wasn't complete- Lexa had woken up startled and Clarke had to stop, she hadn't got to finish the details. Clarke realized that she would  _never_ get to finish the details. 

She closed her eyes, trying to remember the little details of Lexa, like her tattoos.  _Tattoos_. That was it. 

She pushed herself to a standing position, wondering out into the halls, until she reached the stairs and began to climb them. Lexa had told her about the lady who lived on the last level of Ton DC who did the tattoo on her back. 

Hesitantly she knocked on the grand door standing in front of her, her other hand tightly gripping onto her notebook.

She was met by an older lady, her graying hair pulled into a long braid down her back. 

"Who are you?"

Clarke was shocked that the lady didn't use the grounder language, but she didn't say anything about that. "Klark kom Skaicru. I-" 

"I know who you are." The lady said, her voice unnervingly calm. "What do you want, Klark kom Skaicru?"

"I want a tattoo." Clarke said, deciding to not beat around the bush.

The lady didn't say anything, just opened the door more and gestured for Clarke to enter.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't said I'll do the tattoo. I haven't even seen the drawing of what you want."

Clarke didn't ask how the lady knew about Clarke's drawings, she just cautiously entered the room.

Saying that is was a really nice room would be an understatement. 

Clarke didn't really know how to explain the room, the only word that came to mind was 'extravagant', and even that word didn't seem to sum it up completely. It was unlike any Grounder room Clarke had ever seen- though to be fair she hasn't seen that many. 

The light grey walls were covered in art, the walls were literally the lady's canvas. All different drawings everywhere, and somehow they all seemed to be connected to each other. Clarke had never seen something so beautiful. 

Her eyes found a drawing of Lexa, it looked like the newest thing on the wall. Clarke didn't have to look at any of the other drawings, the one of Lexa was by far the best drawing in the entire room. 

"She was a good person." The lady said, noticing Clarke's staring. "And an even better leader."

Clarke nodded slowly, stepping towards the drawing, reaching out to touch the drawing without thinking.

"You loved her."

Clarke didn't glance back at the lady, she didn't need to to know it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"She loved you too, you know."

Clarke froze, her hand dropping from the wall and she turned to the lady. 

"How do you know that?" Clarke's voice was quiet and shaky.

"I knew her." 

"How?"

"May I see your drawing of her?"

Clarke cautiously held out her notebook to the lady, who took the book gently and opened it, her expression not changing as she looked at the drawing.

"Can you do it?" Clarke asked nervously. 

The lady's eyes flickered off the drawing for a second to meet Clarke's. "Yes, I  _can_ do it... But I  _won't_ do it."

Clarke was shocked. "What? Why not?"

"Because it is not what Lexa would want." The lady replied, shutting the notebook and handing it back to Clarke. "Please show yourself out."

"How the hell do you know that?!" Clarke demanded.

The lady turned around as if Clarke wasn't there. "Because you can't move on if you tattoo her on your body to see everyday."

"And what if I don't want to move on?" 

The lady looked back at Clarke, her hazy green eyes reminded Clarke of something...  _someone_. 

"Child don't you think that someone who loved you so dear would want you to be happy even if it isn't with her?" The lady turned away from Clarke once more. "Please don't make me ask again for you to leave."

Clarke turned around, defeated, and started walking towards the door, only to stop at the door, glancing back at the lady for the final time. 

"You know, she looked just like you."

 


End file.
